


Ship's Cat

by yuletide_archivist



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by tigerbright</p><p>A small sand-colored cat arrives in North America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship's Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Now you see why I couldn't ask you to beta-read it. :) It does need work, and I'm happy to expand it for you.
> 
> Written for RubyNye

 

 

From lion to cat, from protector to fertility goddess to moon goddess, she  
has had many names, many faces, and many homes. Yet she returns to the  
first name, for this new home.

The small sand-coloured cat mewed at the helmsman as he came below to his  
hammock. "Keeping the mice and weevils out of our hardtack, Mog? Bless  
your heart." He scratched her ears absently. "We'll be landing at  
Jamestown tomorrow; you stay on board while we're in port, no idea what  
the Red Indians will think of you."

She twitched her ears. The helmsman chuckled. "Ah, you'll do as you wish,  
like the proper cat you are. I'm not going to have time to hunt you up  
for the return journey, mind!"

I have been Egyptian and Greek and Roman and hunted, she thought, and now  
I am small Mog who keeps the weevils out of sailors' biscuits. It is time  
for me to go, to enter this New World the humans speak of, and grow once  
more.

 


End file.
